Automatic Transmitter Power Control (ATPC) is used to reduce the digital to digital distant interference between hops that re-use the same frequency and facilitate the sharing of bandwidth with GSO service. The transmitter power amplifier output level is driven from a proper minimum which is calculated to facilitate the radio network planning which is used in the case of normal propagation, up to a maximum value which is used when the channel is faded and degrades, i.e. the receive level is lower than the targeted level or errors are detected at the far end.
The ATPC function allows the system to adjust its transmitter output power to a level which suits the far end Received Signal Level (RSL) and Received Bit Error Rate (RBER) targeted objectives as determined by the user and within the ATPC range potential. When engaged, the ATPC mechanism is continuously adjusting the output power of the local transmitter based on the remote RSL reporting or boosting the power on the presence of remote channel degradation.
In current communication system that have co-located transmitters, ATPC can interfere or be interfered with, on and by neighboring receivers that are using adjacent or semi-adjacent RF channels which can cause an erratic ATPC operation. The ATPC may continuously oscillate between engaged and disengaged because of neighboring interference is introducing a channel condition variation triggering one or more of the ATPC triggering mechanism criteria, i.e. RSL or RBER not within proper range.
The subject matter of the present application uses the ability of neighboring systems of the same system family to communicate with each other to prevent undesired ATPC related effects when the ATPC feature is used.